A New Leaf
by changeling17
Summary: Poor Alec is told that he must break up with his glittery warlock boyfriend in order to remain a shadowhunter. What will Alec's choice cost him? What does this mean for our favorite couple? Why am I asking you all these questions? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY! New fic! I'm already writing chapter two, so the next update should be fast. **

**Disclaimer: **

**changeling17: I'm making the characters do the disclaimer for the first time! Hehe! It's fun!**

**Magnus: What are you talking about?**

**changeling17: I'm making you do the disclaimer!**

**Magus: Oh, I get it. You want me to say that you don't own me, and then say something clever like I usually do.**

**changeling17: Precisely! Make with the disclaiming!**

**Magnus: Right, so…changeling17 doesn't own anyone in the Mortal Instruments series, she only owns the characters that are **_**not**_** in them. In fact, she doesn't own Warlic either, (He doesn't come until later chapters) because he's from the game Dragonfable, and is therefore owned by the owner of Dragonfable.**

**changeling17: Thank you ever so much, Magnus.**

**Magnus: You're welcome. However, as you are not Alec, I don't do favors to you for free.**

**changeling17: What do you want in payment?**

**Magnus: Well I was wondering if you could direct me to a oneshot about Alec and I having sex?**

**changeling17: Of course, there are a ton of those out there.**

**Alec: /* comes in spluttering */ B-b-but that hasn't even happened yet!**

**Magnus: Oh, Alec. You're so naïve. /* drops Alec a glittery wink */ It just hasn't happened yet in **_**this**_** story.**

**Alec: /* turns red */**

**changeling17: * cough * ANYWAYS…to the story! /* turns to Magnus */ Now, about that payment of yours…**

Chapter 1: The World Against Us

It was a dismal day over the Big Apple. The quarter moon sulked, unseen, in one dark corner of the sky while ragged clouds lingered like suspicious characters in a seedy bar.

Unaffected by the sky's animosity, two people lay in Brooklyn comfortably situated beneath a canary yellow comforter inside an apartment that had at least all the colors of the special 64-pack crayon box.

"Alec?" Whispered the one with caramel skin and almond eyes.

"Yes, Magnus?" The one called Alec replied.

"Why haven't you been over much lately? I've missed you."

"My parents have been working us extra hard this past week. None of us know why, but everyone's noticed the difference. Izzy told me that she thinks they're trying to keep me away from you." Alec explained, worry clouding his deep blue eyes.

"Goodness, sometimes it seems as though the whole world is conspiring against us."

"Speaking of which, I'll need to leave extra early tomorrow morning; around five."

Magnus made a noise of complaint but nodded his head. "Will you _please_ wake me up this time? I want to see you before you go. I'll just go right back to sleep anyway. I don't like waking up without you in my sheets. I'm forced to canoodle with your pillow instead, and although it smells like you, it is still a very poor substitute."

Alec blushed but gave the other a small smile "Alright," he agreed, "I'll wake you up. But don't try to keep me here again. I got yelled at a lot the last time I was late."

"Ok, deal." Magnus affirmed, resting his chin on the other's head. "But that means you'll need your rest. Sleep, little shadowhunter. No demons will find you here." Magnus whispered, brushing his fingers through the soft black hair.

Alec quickly fell asleep, followed soon after by his iridescent companion.

The next morning found a shadowhunter gently shaking the shoulder of the sleeping warlock. When this proved unsuccessful, Alec bent and pressed a firm, but not heated, kiss to Magnus' lips. When he pulled back, the other blinked and opened his eyes, and Alec was soon rewarded with a soft smile.

"What a wonderful way to wake up. I trust this is goodbye?"

Alec nodded in affirmation.

"Goodbye, then, Alexander. I'll see you again as soon as possible?"

Alec smiled and pressed another kiss to those beautiful lips and whispered, "Always." With this he turned and left, leaving the High Warlock of Brooklyn smiling in his wake.

When Alec arrived at the Institute, he was greeted by his mother waiting for him just inside the door. She said nothing, only gave him a curt nod and gestured for him to follow her.

This put Alec on edge. It was very unusual behavior for his mother and he wondered what could be wrong. She led him through the hallways and sharp turns of the building, finally stopping in front of a large wooden door. Alec started when he realized that this was the briefing room. Was she sending him on a mission by himself? Or were Jace and Isabelle already inside?

Alec quickly looked around upon entering the room and noticed that there was indeed someone there, sitting in a chair in front of a small wooden table and facing him. He gasped when he recognized the man. It was his father, Robert Lightwood. He was almost always away and so Alec rarely saw him, although, the fact that he had returned could easily be a bad omen.

"Father?"

"Hello, Alec." Robert replied, folding his hands into his lap. When Alec shot his mother a questioning glance, she explained; "He was due to return tomorrow anyway for a short visit and I asked him to hurry up because I thought he should be here for this."

She offered no other explanation, but simply waved at the chairs, indicating that Alec should sit as she took her own seat beside her husband. Alec took the seat across from his parents, and closest to the door. "What's wrong?" Alec asked immediately, seeing the grave look in their eyes.

"Alec," Mayrse spoke up, and her husband placed a calming hand on her arm. "If you want to remain a shadowhunter, you need to break up with your boyfriend.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! This girl craves Reviews! People who don't review and people who flame deserve to be forced to canoodle with Nick Nolte! (Blech!) Yes, that is currently the worst punishment I can come up with. What can I say? I have a tired brain.**

**(\_/)**

**(^-^)**

**(´)(`)**

**(´)_(`)ò**

**Bunnie sez review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kiss Me and Tell Me I'm Wrong

Alec walked slowly back into Brooklyn, the weight of what he had just agreed to do heavy enough to make his shoulders and heart sink. He sincerely hoped that Magnus would understand and support him, because if he didn't, Alec didn't know what he would do. When he reached the door to Magnus' apartment, he inserted his key into the lock and turned it with some difficulty; his hands were shaking. The door opened slowly. Alec stepped inside and closed the door behind him with a soft click. As he trudged up the stairs, he contemplated all that he was losing, and it was almost enough to send him sprinting back down the stairs, but he had to go through with this, as much as he wished that they could find another way.. He knocked on the door when he reached the top, and only had to wait a few seconds for the door to swing open, revealing an irritated looking Magnus.

"Alec?" Magnus gasped, seeing the defeated expression on the shadowhunter's face, his frown melting away instantly.

Alec stumbled through the doorway and into a very surprised and concerned Magnus' arms. After a minute Magnus pulled away to look into Alec's eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Magnus asked anxiously, eyes roving over the other's pale face for any obvious signs of injury.

Alec shook his head.

"Good." The relief was evident in the Warlock's tone. He pressed a lingering kiss to Alec's lips, and when he pulled back he brought a gentle hand up and brushed a few strands of soft black hair out of the other's eyes. "I have a client at the moment Alec, so why don't you go wait in the bedroom and I'll be with you soon, OK?"

Alec looked around and, sure enough, saw a burly looking downworlder seated on one of Magnus' brightly colored chairs and staring at them openly. Alec, however, didn't really have the energy to be embarrassed and simply nodded to Magnus before excusing himself to the bedroom, flopping down on the canary yellow comforter and breathing in the warlock's scent on the pillows.

Alec only had to wait about a minute before Magnus opened the door and walked in, looking cross.

"What's wrong?" Alec inquired, wondering about the other's expression.

Magnus snorted. "He was a homophobe. He saw us kissing and commented after you left, so I kicked him out and calmly insinuated that if I should see him again, he may find himself wondering at the absence of one or two limbs." Alec raised an eyebrow as the other continued, "Although why he didn't say anything earlier, I don't understand. I mean, do I look straight?"

"I'm sorry that I lost you one of your customers." Alec apologized softly.

Magnus walked over to the bed, "I don't want people like that anyway," he assured. "Besides, it's you I'm worried about. Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing back here so soon? It's only been about an hour."

Alec turned to the warlock and a single tear slid down his cheek.

Magnus took the seat beside him on the bed and placed a long fingered hand over his.

Alec drew in a deep, steadying breath and when he spoke his voice shook, "Seeing you is making it impossible for me to fulfill my shadowhunter duties."

There was a short silence. "Oh." Magnus said in an uncharacteristically small voice, withdrawing his hand from over Alec's.

"I'm not happy about it, but I know I made the right choice."

"C-Couldn't you just come to see me less?"

"My parents gave me a very clear choice; my way of life, everything I've ever known, or you."

"I see." Magnus said bitterly, jaw clenching and fists tightening. He could at least have made it sound like it was a hard decision.

Alec reached up and cupped the side of the warlock's face, forcing the other to look into his eyes. He pulled Magnus closer slowly, gently, and then pressed his lips to those of the only person who he had ever really loved. Just as Alec was relaxing into the kiss, the taller of the two stiffened and pushed him away harshly. Alec looked up at him with concern.

"No!" Magus quipped, eyes hard, "I wont let you do that to me!"

"Do what?" Alec asked, thoroughly confused now and more than a little hurt.

"You thing you can just steal a last kiss before you run off with you shadowhunter buddies?" The warlock's voice broke on the last word.

"No!" Alec exclaimed, breaking into a relieved grin, realizing now what was wrong. "Magnus, you idiot, I chose you!"

"You...chose me?"

"Yes! I would rather be with you than be a shadowhunter. I thought you realized that. I'm sorry that I was unclear-" he broke off when Magnus tackled him to the bed and showered him with kisses while Alec laughed and blushed slightly

The warlock finally pulled away and stared at his partner reverently. "I can't believe you picked me."

Alec pretended to be offended but still had a serious glint in his eye. "Of course I picked you. I love you."

"Yes, but, as you said, it was either me or your _way of life._" Magnus still looked humbled.

"If you were in my position, what would you have chosen?"

"You." Magnus answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you don't think I love you as much as you love me? Because I do." Alec assured, placing his hand tenderly on the side of the warlock's face. The love in his eyes was unmistakable.

Magnus smiled and gave the teen a quick kiss. "I'll never doubt you again."

"Good."

"But...what does this mean for you?"

"Well...my parents were very generous. They're letting me keep all of my shadowhunter equipment; my gear, stele, and a few blades - but I didn't feel comfortable keeping all of that, not doing my job _and _staying at the Institute."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

Alec took a deep breath and turned to the warlock. "Magnus, can I move in with you?"

It hadn't taken long to get Alec moved into the apartment. He was neat, and had few personal posessions other than his shadowhunter equipment. Alec had only two bags; one for his clothes, and one for his gear, stele, blade, and a few witch lights.

As Magnus unpacked the clothes, (Alec had gone back to the Institute to say goodbye) he considered banishing the suitcase full of black and brown t-shirts and jeans to the netherworld and claiming that he didn't know what had happened to it. he decided against this plan, however, thinking that the first thing that happened now that they shared a home shouldn't be Magnus purposefully destroying Alec's property. _I'll just have to take him shopping, _Magnus reasoned.

When Alec's few clothes were put away in the magically enlarged closet with Magnus' comparatively department store-sized collection, Magnus went out to get the apartment ready for Alec's homecoming.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I really have no excuse except that I was too lazy and had too much work to do to be bothered typing this up... but here it is! YAY! Hope you enjoy!**

**(\_ _/)**

**(^ . ^)**

**(") (")**

**(") (")o **

**BUNNY SEZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's azure eyes were assaulted by the unfamiliar sight of morning sun filtering through his lids. _I'm late! _Was his first thought, and he sat bolt upright, frantically searching for anything that would tell him the time. However, as he processed the bright colors surrounding him, the softness of the bed, and the warmth of the other occupant, it slowly dawned on him that he wasn't late for anything. He was with Magnus. He was home.

In spite of the bittersweet circumstances, the thought made him go all gooey inside. _By the Angel, I feel like a girl._

Looking over at the man who inspired these gooey feelings, he immediately felt guilty for his mistake, as his sudden movement seemed to have woken Magnus.

Rubbing his eyes and pouting adorably, the warlock shifted onto his elbows and fixed Alec with a sleepy glare. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Alec tried not to laugh at the matronly tone as he smiled down at his lover, who took that opportunity to yank Alec back to his side with surprising force. Laughing for real this time, the shadowhunter took a moment to settle against his boyfriend's warm body before answering the question. "Sorry. I forgot for a second that I don't have to be up at the crack of dawn anymore. I don't have any demons to kill today."

Magnus grinned at him slyly, or as slyly as he could with his hair down, tousled, and falling lightly into his face, which was still slightly flushed from sleep and completely clean of make-up.

Alec's heart sped up at the sight before he even heard Magus' next words.

"That's right, Alexander. You're all mine from now on."

Seeing his lover turn pink, and being unable to resist the opportunity to make the boy blush harder, Magus let the tip of his tongue dart out to wet his lips, the look in his catlike eyes darkening to somewhere between playful and hungry.

As expected, deep red instantly flooded the shadowhunter's pale cheeks as he caught sight of that devilish tongue, when coupled with the eyes that showed a mixture of mischief and lust. Then when you factored in that Magnus was shirtless, (as was his sleeping preference) and only about two inches away from him...well, who could blame Alec when his heart began to beat out a frantic rhythm and something twisted in his stomach? **(Not me, that's for sure. Magnus is H.O.T!)**

Alec tried to slow his breathing as he looked at the warlock. _I don't freak out this much when I fight demons. What is wrong with me? He loves me. I don't have to be afraid to want him. I'm not afraid! I'm just...yeah, it scares the shit out of me. _Alec slowly regained control of his body as Magnus substituted the sultry look for an amused grin, trailing a couple fingers over Alec's blood-warmed cheek, apparently knowing and loving the reaction he had gotten from nothing more than a look.

Magnus was pleasantly surprised when, instead of breaking the eye contact, Alec leaned forward, pulling the warlock in for a long, sweet kiss. Alec pulled back first, looking only slightly sheepish but changing the subject quickly. "You look different without the make-up."

Letting the topic go for the time being, Magnus raised one perfectly groomed brow at his companion, "You're not trying to blackmail me are you?"

"What? No," the boy assured, "I think it looks good. Really...genuine."

Magnus smiled warmly and gave the shadowhunter a quick kiss on the lips, spoiling the moment slightly by yawning against Alec's mouth.

Alec laughed a little as he pulled back. "Do you want to go back to sleep? I'll take walk around the neighborhood or something."

Magnus shook his head slightly, though he yawned again. "Without you here I wont be able to get back to sleep anyway. It's hard enough in the middle of the night. I might as well join you. Hopefully you'll soon adjust your internal alarm clock to a more reasonable hour." Magnus scolded, doing his best to shoot Alec a disapproving frown, the slightest twitch of his lips giving away that he found the habit a little endearing if not convenient. "I'll just get ready, shall I?"

"I'll find a book to read until you're done."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I don't take _that _long."

"Yes, you do." Alec argued, not letting the warlock off that easily.

"It's worth it, though, right?" Magnus asked coyly, gazing up at the other through his incredibly long lashes.

"I don't know," Alec said thoughtfully, "I really do like this look, but by all means put it on if you prefer it, I don't mind."

"Hm..." the warlock considered, "Will you kiss me more if I don't have it on?"

Alec considered too, "Maybe." he finally admitted.

"Then I'll leave it off."

"No, no," Alec insisted, "You'll have clients. Put it on and I promise I'll kiss you extra." he blushed slightly but didn't take it back.

"Hmm..." The warlock made a show of placing his finger on his lower lip and looking like he was thinking hard about the decision. "...Okay, deal. But I'll make it more subtle today, shall I?" Magnus grinned and kissed the shadowhunter's forehead as he swept into the bathroom to commence his morning ritual.

Having been raised not to linger in bed, Alec slipped out of the sheets and began to straighten the covers, feeling sure that Magnus would laugh at his efforts. Nevertheless, he was taught to make his bed every morning and damn it he was going to.

When he had finished making the bed and getting dressed, though he had purposefully taken longer than usual, and Magnus seemed no closer to actually being ready, Alec decided that he really would read a book. It would be funny to see what Magnus would say at the sight of him _actually_ reading, and, quite frankly, he was bored.

Alec strode out into the living room and picked up one of the few books that didn't seem likely to speak to him, curse him, or transform into some kind of monster if he touched it, and turned to a random page.

As bad luck would have it, it was just the right book and just the right page that would have him in shocked tears when Magnus entered the room.


End file.
